Rise of Nyx
by Huntress Of The Sea
Summary: Jacinda has secrets. Lots of them. Her past, her wrongness, who she is. And if her secrets get out... Alyssa can't remember who she is. She doesn't even like people and she's scared of what's inside her - darkness. When these girls met, they instinctively hate each other. But what Fate has in store is something much more complicated, and their partnership may just change the world
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Paranoia from an old RP; the ideas my friend and I tossed about were too great to pass up. So, enjoy the randomness of my mind . . . again.**

"Jacinda!"

I cringed. I'd been caught. That was never good. I poked my head out from behind the brazier. Chiron was looking angry. Most think that incredible, I'd seen it a million times. Hecate kids – my friends – followed, guiding the shimmering sphere that held my latest, ah, victim.

I stood up. "Hey Chiron, how are things?" I asked with false brightness. He gave me a dark look. "What?"

"Jacinda. What did you do to him? And undo it."

"Do to – oooh." I looked around Chiron and faked ignorance. "This is surprising. I didn't really intend for him to get stuck there, you know how it is, with uncontrolled powers. This has probably happened a thousand times in your life. It was accidental, I mean he was _so _annoying and –"

"Jacinda, release him."

"Sure, coming right up," I said, grinning. "If I can do it," I added under my breath. The look I was getting said I'd _better _be able to do it. Tentively I concentrated and tried to lower the magic barrier. I lasted only a few second before I gave up.

"You know," I said, "Maybe we should leave him, I mean, he was being annoying so it can a bit like a punishment."

"By that logic, you should be locked up," Chiron said. "Jacinda. I won't repeat myself."

"Oh, all right. Fine. I'll try. Emphasis on try." I closed my eyes and drew a deep breath. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concen . . . concen . . . I was suddenly winded and sweat beaded on my brow.

I opened my eyes and looked shyly up at Chiron. "I . . . I can't. It's, uh, not working."

For a moment I thought he was going to exploded in to yelling, because he seemed to swell in anger. Instead he exhaled slowly.

"Lou Ellen?" he prompted.

"On it!" The head of the Hecate cabin assured. She looked at me and I flushed. Lou Ellen may be a good friend, but she hated my 'irresponsible' use of my abilities. It's not like I can help it!

She and her siblings chanted and the floating sphere cracked and suddenly the boy was sprawled on the ground. He rose to his feet shakily and looked at me fearfully.

"K – Keep her away from me!" he yelped, pointing. Then he turned and fled. With pitiful looks in my direction all the Hecate kids scrambled. I shifted uneasily and played with my fingers, glancing up at Chiron.

"Heh." I managed. "Oops. Forgot about my, er, rant."

In response Chiron lifted his arm and pointed. "Big House. Now. You need to have a talk with your brother and I about your behaviour."

Panic raced through me and I bounced up and down on my toes worriedly. "Chiron!" I protested. "Please! Please, chew me out all you want, but don't have it be with Percy! Please!" The look I was getting made me doubtful. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay? I don't mean it and – and, well you know I'm still getting used to this equal footing thing so I guess I'm just kind of flaunting it and – I'm sorry! Please, just don't tell Percy!"

Yup, that's right. My brother is Percy – Percy Jackson. I'm Jacinda, daughter of Poseidon and great-granddaughter of Aradia. Which explains the abilities.

Chiron's expression hardly changed, although there was a flash of pity. "Big House."

I actually thought I might burst into tears. "Chiron, I'm _sorry. _I'll try not to do it again, I promise. I'm trying to stop it, really! _Please _Chiron, _please_." I was afraid I'd have to grovel. And ever since coming to America, I never wanted to grovel again.

Chiron just sighed. "Jacinda, I can't give you any more slack. If being forceful is the only way to keep you in line, then I will be forceful. Now go to the Big House."

My head dropped in shame. I turned away and trudged up through camp to the Big House. I felt like people were watching me. They probably were. I was the forbidden child. The weird girl. The Arabian girl. I'd always heard America was better; girls were free here, what you looked like didn't matter.

Gods, what a lie. I still had to hide parts of me.

Minutes later I was in the Big House, collapsing into a seat and waiting. It was silent while I waited, until Chiron and Percy showed up. I couldn't even look at my brother. Instead I drew my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Shame. Shame in front of men. Even after all these years, I felt it.

The worst part was, I felt it from people who cared about me, who were only trying to help. That made me feel worse. I didn't look up as Percy simply sighed and at down. He didn't even attempt to talk. Oh, that meant he was really irritated.

"Shall we start?" Chiron suggested.

"I'd first like to know what she did exactly."

"Perhaps Jacinda should explain."

I looked up, frowning. "I didn't _do _anything," I said. "At least, not _intentionally. _It's not like I go and try to –"

"Jay."

I sighed through my nose. "This kid started to tick me off, and you know how I get, so I just kinda started talking and . . . he was suddenly was suddenly floating in an energy sphere."

It was Percy's turn to frown. "I thought your abilities were supposed to protect people."

"They did," I said brightly. "They protected him from me."

"Jay!"

"Sorry," I blushed.

Percy rubbed his forehead in annoyance and glanced at Chiron. "I don't suppose you know anything about this, or rather, you've remembered anything."

"None. I had believed Aradia faded, and that coupled with Poseidon's blood . . ."

"Problems."

"Hey!"

"It's the truth."

"You're a jerk of a brother, you know that?"

"And you bring a new meaning to annoying little sister so –"

We both shut up as Chiron gave us a really annoyed look. Funny, he only started doing that when I showed up. "That is enough sibling arguing, we're here to discuss Jacinda's dis – er, control problems."

Percy thought for a moment. "Perhaps, if every time she does it, we sort of let her see how it feels. I mean, she's usually getting into something so this might help with that, and keep her from trapping people. Like, we keep her confined in the cabin."

"I'd break out," I snapped.

"Well, if I had to, I'd lock you up."

I jumped to my feet. "No. No you can't do that!" My heart was hammering.

"Jay, if I have to –"

"NO!" I spun and bolted, panic running through me. Dimly I heard behind me:

"That wasn't the best approach."

"If it's the only way –"

"No, Percy, no she's –"

I heard no more. I was racing through the Big House and out across camp. I was one of the fastest here . . . maybe if I . . . I couldn't be locked up. Not again. Not again. Tears were threatening to spill, and I felt like I could hardly breathe.

I bolted down to the cabins, pushing in to the Hecate cabin as I felt a tear roll free. "Open the portal," I begged, gasping.

"Jay, wha –?"

"Just open it! Now!" My chest was heaving as I tried not to burst into tears. I heard the dim chanting of magic, and the moment I saw the light I burst forward, leaping in, letting myself dissolve from this world and into one of Hecate's realms.

Even as I heard the door swing open.

**A/N: I love this character so much ... but I have to figure out how to work in my friend's character ... who has two voices in her mind – yeah, we both wrote in first person so it's a bit ... interesting. Anyways. What'd you think? Let me know in reviews and favs and alerts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I'm updating late – again! I feel kinda bad . . . do I get a pass for reading an awesome book instead? I STILL HAVE TEN NEW BOOKS *does a panicky happy dance* Anyways. Here's this chapter, I finally finished it. I'd been doing little two paragraph snippets for a while. Now I have no finished chapters. Problem now. Anyways, enjoy this!  
Oh, yeah, Jay is about 16 and Percy's supposed to be 18.  
**

I found myself tumbling on to rocky ground held together by sprawling tree roots. I coughed and stood up, scrubbing wetness from my eyes. Damn, why did I almost always enter here? I hated the Forest Rocks. I came here for the Sand Plains.

Hecate's badlands realm. Yup, the portal had transported me to a magically created dimension pretty much on the other side of the continent. Her children had the ability to access them, and I liked to explore them. It worked out quite well, since otherwise they'd just sit here.

I stumbled forward in what I knew to be the general direction of northeast. It was cool under the trees, and moist. I didn't mind the moisture so much as I hated the coolness. I liked heat. I liked deserts. I liked wind. What I did not like, was piles and piles of rocks and trees creating tight spaces and blocking out the sun.

My long-sleeved tunic caught on a twisted branch and I tugged it free. In hindsight, my clothing choice probably didn't help with the whole Arab thing, but the clothing is so _practical. _I mean, we wear long clothes for a reason! In the day, it keeps the sun from hitting our skin and overheating us, and at night it keeps us warm!

I myself was wearing my typical unbelted long-sleeved tunic and loose trousers made of linen all dyed a pretty, light blue-green. I had sturdy, ankle-high boots with padding on; they helped with the awkward terrains.

Absentmindedly I reached up to check my headscarf as I slid down a slope of loose rocks. Good, I hadn't left it behind. In truth, my headscarf was unlike any other. In America, people wore them in fancy patterns and colours, where I was from it was pretty much black or white. Me? Brown, plain and simple. And tied slightly differently. I'd found a way to wear it without it covering my throat at all, just my hair. Every single strand.

I liked it, gave me a more modern, rebellious look, and still served the necessary function. Actually, I can't remember a time without having to wear it . . .

I hit the bottom of the Forest Rocks. Now it was just a short trek through some trees that grew increasingly stunted to the Sand Plains. I sprang to a run, whirling through these simple trees quickly. I slid to a halt at the edge, staring out over the endless, glittering sand.

Beautiful.

In my mind, the only thing to compare to a sea of sand, is a sea of water. What do you expect, from a daughter of Poseidon?

I knelt down and picked up a handful of sand, rolling it in my fingers, loving the sensation. Okay, so maybe most people don't do this with sand, even if they grow up in it, but I do. I dunno why, really, but I do.

I stepped out on to the Sand Plains, the sun suddenly striking my face. I closed my eyes and smiled. Here, I could relax. Here, I could forget about everything that happened to me, back in earth. Here, I was entirely free.

I laughed and spread my arms out and spun. I spun around and around until I was so dizzy I fell to the ground, staring up at the brilliant blue sky. I stretched out until everything stopped spinning. Letting out a breath I looked around. No one. I had known, but I always took precautions.

Smiling slightly I reached up and pulled off my headscarf, messing it with my hands and shaking my head. Unless I was washing it, it was always kept up and bound, making the feeling of it loose alien and wonderful. I let my midnight curls spill around my shoulders, ignoring the oddness of the bottom inch.

See, I kind of have this issue with my hair due to the whole cross-blood thing. At least, I think that's why. I'd never told or shown anyone. It tends to cause . . . issues. Basically, the bottom inch isn't black. It changes colours. Most of the time it's this vibrant red-pinky colour. I've seen it yellow and blue as well.

In truth, Chiron hinted about something like this when I was claimed. But I didn't mention it to him. I _can't _mention it.

Looking it at, I had one of those moments when I wished I wasn't related to Aradia. My smile fading I quickly rubbed some sand through it (helps keep it clean when I can only wash it sparingly) and tied it back up in my headscarf.

I pushed myself to my feet. Enough wasting time. I had a week in here before the Hecate cabin would open up a portal at our rendezvous point. It wasn't hard to survive here. At least, not for me. I kinda got abandoned in the desert a few times in my childhood. Funny, no matter how many attempts my step-father made, I was still here, ten years later.

Thinking about it now, I realized I might only have survived due to my great-grandmother . . . damn. That was just a blow to my already low morale.

I walked out into the Sand Plains.

The Sand Plains are kind of like a basin, in a way. It's ringed by cliffs on all sides expect for part of the east – where I had just come from – and part of the north, which had mountains and forests and this awesome cave system. There were random spires of grey rock, taller than the border cliffs, placed sporadically around the Sand Plain.

At first glance, this place had appeared to be the most confusing spot in the world or in any magically created realm. However, once one waited for night and got the cardinal directions, it became fairly easy to figure out. Well, if you know how to live in a desert it did. Heh.

I looked around the barren landscape, feeling as if something was off. It couldn't be . . . nah. It'd been nearly a year, and that problem had been cleared up.

I broke to a jog, looking for a good place to set up a base camp. I was here for a week, after all, I didn't want to _fully _rough it. I had a couple spots; I just had to find them. They sort of . . . moved.

* * *

I blink my eyes open and are faced with sky. Blindingly, aching, bright blue sky. It makes my head hurt. I let out a groan and squeeze my eyes shut. Why does it have to be so bright? Why can't it be dark like – like –

I can't think of that place. It's missing from my mind like a hole. I am confused. Where am I again? I can't seem to recall. Perhaps I hit my head, and that is all. I open my eyes again, shading them with my hand, and look around. It ought to jog my memory.

Instead I nearly fall back down into oblivion. I am at the top of a spire, one made of rough rock and hardly longer in diameter than I am in height. I look down at the dizzying drop, though I don't feel scared. It is almost so high clouds could circle below. But it is not that high, not quite.

The sun is hurting my eyes and my head. Why would I go somewhere so bright? I wouldn't, yet here I am. Why? I can't remember. I can't even remember how I got there, I realize. I think hard. Who am I? I don't know.

I feel a slight panic, not knowing who I am. That can't be good. My mind is sudden racing with the possibilities it opens up to my enemies.

Whoa, wait up . . . I have enemies? That can't be right! How could _I _have enemies? I'm in the middle of nowhere with no memories! Unless . . . I got conked on the head and ditched here to die.

That doesn't seem right either. My head is starting to ache something fierce. I need to get out of the sun, out of this light. It's sapping my energy. I can hardly keep thinking straight.

I get shakily to my feet, my hand still blocking off the worst of the sun. I realize my skin is pale white. A curl of hair falls in my face and without thinking I brush it back. I freeze when I realize the stark contrast. It is a black so dark that it seems to wash out everything else. How odd.

Pushing the thought away – I have bigger worries – I stumble over to the edge of spire and think of how I can get down.

_You could jump, _a little part of me, a little voice, suggests. I ignore it. I am not ready to trust my instincts. Not until I know more about who I am. Gritting my teeth I pray it gets dark quickly and crouch down, swinging my legs over the edge. I grip the edge tightly and twist around, hooking my feet in the little cracks.

I look down again. It is a long way down. If I slip, I'm probably dead. I take a deep breath, and with one more squinted glance upward at the sky, I begin the climb down.

* * *

I'd been in Hecate's realm for about two days. My base camp was set up in a shallow cave in the base of one of the rock spires. I'd gather some water and greens from the forested areas and stored them. It'd be nice if for once they wouldn't vanish between visits.

I was out exploring. Maybe one wouldn't think endless sand counts as something to explore, but I do. The dunes always shift, and Hecate has a million various things buried through her realms. Sometime I got lucky and found them.

I slid down a hill, balancing easily on the shifting ground – until my foot hit something and I went sprawling. I hit the ground rather painfully.

Coughing sand out of my mouth I sat up, immediately checked my headscarf, and then looked to see what my foot had hit. It was disk, sticking out of the ground, and a silvery sort of colour. It kind of reminded me of a dinner platter, in a way. Curious, I crawled over to it and yanked it out of the ground.

It was some sort of mirror, for it reflected my face back to me with watery clarity. I noticed my skin was a little darker than when I had entered. Huh, never knew I tanned that fast.

I looked back at the mirror-disk. "I wonder what you're for," I said out loud. "Scrying? Spying? Or what?" I absentmindedly tapped where my reflected nose was.

The ground opened up beneath me and I fell.

Everything dissolved around me and I felt like I was suspended. It was completely dark. This lasted for only a minute. Then I was blinded by a bright flash.

I hit soft ground.

I blinked rapidly. I was sprawled on yellow sand. Thankfully it hadn't turned my ankle. That might have proved a problem. I got to my feet and looked around. Odd, I hadn't been here before. Using my hand like a visor I looked up at the sky. I recognized the sun's placement; it was only an hour or less since I'd tapped that thing.

Speaking of which . . . I glanced at the ground. It was gone. I also realized at that exact moment that I was further south in the realm than I'd ever been. It'd take me days to get back to where I was, and it'd take me longer than I had to get to the rendezvous point.

Unless I ran the whole way. But the last time I'd done that, well, I'd tapped in my gifts from Aradia without meaning to, and that was the only way I'd survived without stopping. Though I'd been exhausted like hell afterwards. I wasn't even sure how I'd done it! However, that might end up being the only option.

With a sigh I stepped towards the north. At that moment there was a chorus of howls from behind me. I whirled around. There was a dust cloud rising, and small glowing spots like eyes.

I swallowed nervously. "Oh damnit." They were back.

**A/N: Uh oh, Jay's in trouble. Again. She has bad luck. Very bad luck. Gods shouldn't give blessing. What do you think? Now we'll be getting into what happened in the RP (yes, it's based on an RP done by me and my friend). It gets exciting! Let me know what you thought, through reviews or favs or alerts. Feedback means better stories.  
Also . . . demand I work on my own book, Charnwood! I NEED THE MOTIVATION! Thanks! **


End file.
